Love at First Fight
by Winchester Girls 93 95
Summary: The boys meet a strange girl on a ordinary hunt. Little do they know that meeting her will mean the start of a whole knew set of adventures! Dean/OC, Sam/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC.
1. Mysterious Stranger

Love at First Fight

**Disclaimer: Anything you reconise in this story isn't mine. **

_This is my frist EVER fan fic and i would love if you would review it for me plz._

Love at First Fight

"Shhhh!" Dean was a bit _on edge_, as they were following another vengeful spirit, and it had put a huge dent in his car. Sam had just knocked over something, making Dean jump. They had the salt and lighter fluid and were hoping this one would be quick and easy.

They both froze, hearing the same noise. Something was on the other side of the wall. They found the door and got ready to go in. Sam opened the door and Dean went in first, gun out. The room was completely dark. Sam heard something to his left but was immediately hit hard on the back of the head and knocked out. Dean spun round and was met with a blow to his head, but he wasn't knocked out. Instead he got up and glanced hastily around the room. Something moved behind him but he was quicker this time. He caught the pipe and threw it behind him. "I hate spirits," he muttered. "Sammy are you OK?" he shouted, and since his question was met with a groan and he took it that his little bro' was OK.

The entity took Dean unaware and he fell to the floor. It was on top of him and it punched him twice, hard, square on the jaw. "Dean, there's two more of 'em coming in!" shouted Sam. Dean heard the thing on top of him say 'shit' before getting off him and heading for Sam. Dean grabbed at its ankles and tripped it up. It kicked him in the face and went for Sam. "Son of bitch!" he murmured wiping the blood from his lip. He heard the sound of a long metal blade being taken out of its scabbard, then a _female_ voice telling Sam to get his brother out of there. Sam was running over and then suddenly a bright fire appeared out of no where, the silhouette of a person and two other things that were melting away, in front of it.

The woman started moving towards them as the fire died out and Dean reached for his shotgun.

"You won't be needing that," said a female voice.

She made her way to a wall and pulled some planks of wood away. Light came streaming into the room and they saw a young woman, about their age, walking round collecting her stuff. Her clothing was rather tattered and her face was a little dirty. There was silence whilst Dean and Sam collected their thoughts.

Finally Dean spoke. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl came over and sat on a box next to the boys. She withdrew a bottle of whisky out of her bag and took a large swig.

She gave a slight laugh then said, "My name's Sarah. And you're welcome because your boy Sam here would have been diced if I hadn't stepped in!"

"Hey I would have been just fine. Me and my brother have been fighting these things for years; we know what we're doing," Sam snapped.

Now that he could see her properly Dean thought this girl was beautiful - well he thought most girls were beautiful - but there was something about this one. She had natural red hair and the most amazing, fiery, blue eyes.

"Dream on honey, I am _way_ out of your league," said Sarah, noticing the way he looked at her.

Sam laughed and Dean slapped him on the back of the head.

Sarah looked at her watch and shifted her gaze sadly to the door.

"Are you OK?" Dean asked, seeing the look on her face.

"My dad should be here. He lead the spirits away so I could salt and burn the bones. But they came back and he didn't. I don't know where the hell he I," Sarah replied with a tear running down her cheek.

Dean looked at Sam and he nodded then Dean put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll help you find him." he said.

"No. I will find him," Sarah said standing up and walking to the window. "You boys must have other things to do; besides I don't even know you. You could be demons for all the hell I know," she said starting to collect her things.

"Hey we're not demons! We're hunters and we just wanna' help. You don't know what's out there." Dean said trying not to let his temper get the better of him, at the fact he had just been called a demon.

"Hey, I know what's out there," she said, rounding on him. "Hell I've been fighting these things for over twenty-three years. Since I was two my dad would take me hunting, first things in the forest, then on _real_ hunts! I spend all my time tracking and destroying these sons of bitches. I'm not allowed a social life, I'm not allowed to love. My dad is the only person in the world I have! You two at least have each other. Now you tell me you know how that feels. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my father, _without_ your help" And, with that, she walked out the room.

They tried shouting after her but she didn't reply and, when they looked out, she was gone.

_PLZ PLZ Review!!_


	2. Calling Bobby

Two days later

_Two days later_

"Dean. DEAN, are you in there man? Look you haven't slept in two days, you hardly eat, what's

wrong with you?" Sam was getting worried about his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine dude. I'm fine. It's just that girl. I can't stop thinking about her. Do you think she's alright?" he asked.

"Look I don't know man, but there isn't much going on right now so we could go look for her if you want. It will be like looking for a needle in a haystack, but there is a chance we will find her."

"We could ask Bobby to ask around! Maybe he knows a Sarah who hunts with her dad," Dean suggested.

He got up, took his cell, and went outside.

_Dean_

"Hey Bobby it's Dean. Sammy and I were wondering if you knew a hunter who hunts with his daughter. They wouldn't be from around here but I don't recognise the accent."

_Bobby_

"A father and daughter. Not many of those around. Let me think. Um, yeah I know a guy. What was his name? Uh, Nick. Yeah Nick McClelland hunts with his daughter. Now what was her name?"

_Dean_

"Uh was it Sarah? She has blue eyes and red hair, if that helps. We saw her two days ago and her father was missing and she went to look for him."

_Bobby_

"Yeah it was Sarah. I met them years ago on a hunting trip. I've teamed up with them a few times since then. She's a lovely girl but lonely. She is a year younger than you. Last time I saw them, they were going after a Wendigo. Very dangerous. Man I hope he's OK"

_Dean_

"You know where they were hunting it or do you have his cell number or hers?"

_Bobby_

"No, but I'll tell you who will have her number. Jo. I think they worked a job together a few months back, just the two of them. Jo might even know where they are. Listen Dean, do me a favour and call when you find them or if you need any more help OK? Nick is a good hunter and friend."

_Dean_

"I will, Bobby, and if you think of anything call. We will find them!"

_Bobby_

"I know you will, Dean. Bye."

Dean went back inside. "Nick McClelland is Sarah's father and she is a friend of Jo as far as Bobby knows, so I reckon we should go talk to her," Dean announced.

"Whoa, Dean. Slow down. Last time I saw Jo I nearly carved her up! She's not going to want to see me. She'll be pissed. You go. I'll wait here," reasoned Sam.

"Dude, you were possessed. Besides it's her friend she will want to help."

"Your brother's right, Sam," said a voice behind Dean.

He turned around with his gun out, but sighed when he saw who it was.


	3. Conflicting Hearts

"What the hell are you doing Jo, and how did you get in here I nearly shot you

"What the hell are you doing Jo, and how did you get in here I nearly shot you!" said Dean exasperatedly.

"I picked the lock obviously. Oh and I forgive you for tying me up, well your body anyway, Sam. Look I got a call from my friend Sarah." Started Jo.

"Where is she? Is she all right?" Dean cut in.

Jo put here hand on her hip feeling a slight pang in her heart. She was in love with Dean and she heard the concern in his voice for Sarah. She tried not to show that she cared.

"I don't know where she is but she's not OK. She kept breaking up but I heard, Wendigo, Dean, Sam, help, dad, running and time. I think she wanted me to find you guys and get you to me help find her and her dad is running out of time. But what is a Wendigo? I haven't heard of them before, what does it do?" Jo looked very worried about her friend.

"Look Jo I don't think you're going to want to know what this thing does." Said Dean, trying not to make it obvious how much he cared for Sarah.

"Look I'm not a kid, Dean, I can handle it!" said Jo trying to act tough in front of Dean.

"OK. Imagine you're in a camp full of people cut off from the outside world so you can't get food supplies. You turn to cannibalism to survive, eating the others members of the camp. Over a period of time you become dependent on fresh meat. Human meat! You become something less than human. Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities: speed, strength, immortality. A Wendigo will resurface every 10 or 20 years spend a few week hunting humans, mainly campers in the forests. It keeps its victims alive for days possibly weeks slowly feeding off them. After its finished feeding it will go back into hibernation and not resurface again for the next 10 or 20 years. Sammy and I hunted one a few years ago but haven't heard of one since then." Dean finished then put a comforting hand on Jo's shoulder. "We are going to do out best to find her." He reassured her.

"Do you want me to fill you in on her and her father?" asked Jo after a few minutes of silence.

"Ye' sure. How much do you know?" replied Dean.

"Not much, only what Sarah was telling me when we were tracking a shape-shifter. Well her mother died in child-birth and her father has raised her by himself ever since. She had this boyfriend when she was fifteen and he was killed in a car accident. She sort of vowed that she would never love again."

Dean felt his heart pang.

"Anyway," Jo continued, "her father has also been a hunter all his life, knows Bobby and my mum. Kind of a hot-head sometimes and has a lot of scars to prove it. And to be honest that's actually all I know" Jo finished then looked at Dean and Sam, "Any idea where to start looking?" she asked hopefully. He looked back and smiled.

"There is nothing we can do tonight so I say we all get some sleep and then start afresh and start hunting tomorrow." Suggested Sam. "And I mean _all_ sleep." He said hitting Dean on the shoulder. Dean laughed then nodded.

"Where is Jo going to sleep?" Dean asked. "Oh it's cool; I'll crash on the floor." She said, Dean and Sam tried to protest but Jo got her way.

At about 3am Dean awoke to the sound of the door shutting. He sprang up and saw that Jo was gone. He put on his t-shirt and jeans and scribbled a note that said: 'Sammy will be back in 10 minutes, Dean' before going out the door after Jo. He found her sitting on some steps outside their room. He sank down next to her.

"Hey you OK?" he asked her.

"Ye' I'm fine. I just don't want anything to happen to her you know." Dean put his arm around her and she clung onto him.

"Ye' I know, I know." he sighed. They sat on the steps for a quarter-of-an-hour before Dean said they should go back in.


	4. Not More Girls!

The next morning Sam went to an internet café and did a trace on Sarah's cell

The next morning Sam went to an internet café and did a trace on Sarah's cell. He didn't get an exact location but he narrowed it down to a forest in Wyoming. It was quite a drive since they were in Colorado. They set off a little after noon. It was about an eleven hour journey but with Dean behind the wheel and Jo keeping up, it only took about eight and a half. They got to a motel and were in and settled by nine o'clock. Sammy went to use the motels computer to see if he could get a more accurate fix, whilst Dean and Jo were using his laptop to search old records for disappearances is the forest and found a pattern that confirmed that there was a Wendigo there. There was a knock on the door and they assumed it was Sam so they shouted for him to come in. When the door opened two girls came in. Dean got his gun but Jo stopped him from going further.

"It's OK Dean, these are Sarah's friends, this is Alison," she pointed to the tallest girl.

She had lovely long blond hair that was in a braid down her back, and blue eyes that were extremely pure.

"And this is Fiona." She pointed to the second girl.

She had amazing black hair that cascaded down her back, and shiny brown eyes.

"I've hunted with them before. Guys this is Dean and Sam should be back any minute. So how did you find us?" asked Jo.

"Well we came looking for Sarah as well and we saw your truck so we figured that you were looking to so we came to team up." answered Alison.

The door opened and Sam walked in. He was introduced to Alison and Fiona. For some reason Fiona found that she was in love with Sam, a feeling she had never had before.

Sam showed them the map he printed out. It clearly showed Sarah's phone and they now knew exactly where to start looking. Fiona looked at her watch

"Well it's too late to start tonight and it's too dangerous so I suggest we sleep and start at around five-thirty tomorrow morning." She said looking around.

They agreed then Alison and Fiona left for their rooms. Nobody slept peacefully that night but they got up to start looking none the less.


	5. He'd Want You Safe

They all had three flare guns each and they set off

They all had three flare guns each and they set off. They walked for a mile then checked where they where. Eventually, Sarah's signal was about half a mile away so they had some water and set back off, keeping their eyes and ears peeled. As they got closer they started to see signs like claw marks on the trees and some fabric clinging to branches.

As they went the last few yards they had their flare guns ready, looking at everything for clues as to what happened to their friend. They came an old abandoned Cole mine, it was like déjà-vu for Sam and Dean, the first time they faced a Wendigo it was in a Cole mine as well. They walked slowly in, practically holding their breath. They walked for about five minutes when they came to a small door. It creaked open and they saw Sarah hanging by her hands at the other end of the room. She looked pretty beaten up and her t-shirt had been torn revealing her toned mid-riff. Dean ran over and cut her down.

"Sarah, Sarah are you all right?" Dean asked shaking her a little.

She stirred. A huge smile spread onto her face and she sighed in relief when she saw him.

"I knew you'd find me Dean." she said hoarsely, breathing heavily because of the pain.

"Well I am the best," he joked, "where is your father?" he asked.

Her eyes started to tear up, "It took him. But I don't think he is dead Dean I think it just took him somewhere else." She sobbed.

Dean wiped her tears away and helped her up.

"We will find him but it will be too dangerous, we should get back to the motel before it gets dark or we will be sitting ducks. He'd want you safe. We will come back tomorrow for your father I promise." He said.

She nodded then Dean kissed the side of her head. Jo was getting really jealous. Sam suggested they got out of there because something he heard something coming. They heard a roar as they neared the exit and moved faster.


	6. First Kiss

They safely made it back to the motel; Dean was supporting Sarah, much to the discomfort of Jo. Everyone except Dean and Sarah went to get dinner, Jo was very reluctant to leave the two alone together but she eventually gave in. Dean was staying help Sarah patch herself up; she had a rather deep gash in her back and several smaller ones on her face and arms. They just had sandwiches for dinner.

Sarah inhaled sharply.

"Sorry but you don't want it to become infected." said Dean.

"I know. Hey, thanks for helping me." She said, inhaling sharply again.

"Don't mention it. By the way, I'm sorry to here about your boyfriend." He said.

"What boyfriend?" she asked confused.

"Your boyfriend you had when you were fifteen, the one who got killed in the car crash." He said putting the last stitch on her back.

"Dean I've never had a boyfriend, my father won't allow me to. I've always wanted one but never found someone." she replied, slipping her t-shirt back on and wincing again. "Who told you that?"

"Jo. But why would she?" Dean was now confused.

"I'll tell you but don't tell Jo I told OK?" Dean nodded. "She has a thing for you. I don't know how big a thing but she has one." Sarah finished then sat silently.

"I should have guessed I mean she practically went green when I was concerned about you." he sighed and put his head in his hand.

"You were concerned about me?" Sarah asked. Dean nodded and lifted his head from his hands,

"Ye', ye' I was." he said.

He looked at her and she smiled. They were now sitting opposite each other on the end of a bed. They looked directly into each others eyes. They both threw caution out the window. They leant forward at the same time and their lips met hesitantly. For the first time in her life Sarah knew what love was. They pulled apart and looked at each other, foreheads touching.

"What about you dad," Dean breathed. "I thought he had forbidden you from falling in love?"

"Well it's too late for that." She laughed. They kissed again. "We won't tell him, we definitely won't tell Jo or she'll tell my dad and he'll" her voice trailed away and she looked down.

"What's wrong? What will he do?" asked Dean, he lifted her head, with his thumb and fore-finger, up to look at him.

"I had a friend once that was a guy. He was a big flirt but only as a joke, anyway my dad shot both his knee-caps and told him to stay away from me." A tear ran down her cheek and Dean wiped it away with his thumb.

"Then we won't tell anyone, and we won't get hurt." He reassured her.

She nodded then buried her face in his chest. He kissed her head then rested his chin on top of it. When the others got back everything was perfectly normal. Dean and Sarah were sitting at the table and talking about what had happened since they split up back in Colorado. The rest came and sat down and joined the conversation.

Jo kept eyeing Sarah suspiciously, but she just smiled and continued to talk. Fiona listened as if her life depended on it when Sam spoke. After a while Alison and Fiona went back to their rooms. Sarah stayed with Dean, Sam and Jo, much to Jo's dislike. Before they all went to bed Dean asked Jo for a word outside. Sarah looked at Dean as if to say 'what the hell are you doing' but Dean nodded reassuringly.

_I will add the next chapter if someone reviews this one!_

_PLZ_


	7. What We Do For Love

When they were outside Dean turned to Jo, "Why did you tell me that Sarah's boyfriend got killed? She has never had one before in her life." Jo acted confused,

"What do you mean? She told about him the last time we hunted together. Dean you know me, I wouldn't lie to you." she said getting closer to him. "There is something I didn't tell you. On the last hunt we did together Sarah and I didn't part on the best of terms. In fact, the last thing she said to me was that I would do good to stay away from her, or I would suffer. She is trying to turn everyone against me." she said making her eyes tear up.

Dean didn't know who to believe anymore. If Jo was in love with him then she would lie to get him. But if Sarah and her fell out like she said, then Sarah would try to make Jo suffer.

"Then why did you come to help her?" Dean questioned. Jo sighed.

"She was my friend and I couldn't let her die." she replied.

Dean nodded at Jo and she smiled at him. They went back inside and everyone went to sleep.

At around 2am, when she knew everyone was asleep; Sarah got up and stirred Jo.

"We need to talk." she whispered in her ear.

Jo stood up, stretched and put on her shoes. They snuck out the room quietly so they wouldn't wake the boys.

Once they were outside, Sarah rounded on Jo, "Why the hell did you lie to Dean?" she demanded.

An evil grin spread onto Jo's face.

"Awww did I ruin your chance to be loved?" Jo sneered. "You know I love Dean but you just continued to be a big flirt. So I had to step in and squash your chances with him." she continued. "I have loved him for years, did you think I was just going roll over and let you have him?"

Sarah felt a jolt of satisfaction swell up inside her because she all ready had him, but she didn't want Jo to know.

"I loved him. For the first time in my life I thought I might be loved in return but you ruined that!" Sarah lied. Jo's smile widened. "Do you actually think he will settle down with you?" asked Sarah. "Do you not think he will just hit the road again and leave?" she said partly to herself, partly to Jo.

At this point Jo launched at Sarah. She knocked her to the ground, grabbed her head and smacked it hard off the ground then started repeatedly punching her in the face. Sarah was too good for that and rolled Jo off her and herself on top.

She punched her twice then got off her. She didn't really like to fight unless it was completely necessary. Jo looked up at her then launched herself at her again. This time Sarah's head hit the edge of a step and she started bleeding badly, she was still conscious but wasn't able to get Jo off. She summoned all her strength and pushed Jo off. They were now both standing and for a third time Jo went for Sarah. She didn't knock her down but she pulled her hair and punched her over and over again in the stomach. Sarah was the better fighter but Jo's rage gave her the advantage and she was also injured quite badly. Suddenly Jo felt a pair of hands on her waist pulling her away from Sarah, she also felt the same. The gash in Sarah's back had opened up again and she was starting to lose quite a lot of blood. Jo on the other hand had a burst lip and a bloody nose and that was it.


	8. Lying Bitches

"Hey, Jo! Jo! Calm down!" shouted Sam. He was fighting to keep a hold of Jo.

"I've got you." whispered Dean to Sarah.

He had pulled her away and was now cradling her in his arms.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Alison, her and Fiona had come out of their rooms hearing the noise.

When they finally calmed Jo down, everyone went back into Dean and Sam's room to find out what had happened. Dean and Alison were cleaning Sarah up. Dean was cleaning and putting stitches back in Sarah's back, and Alison was attending to the head wound she got from the steps.

Sam and Fiona were sitting behind, Jo ready to catch her if she made a move for Sarah. Jo was just sitting glaring at Sarah. "So will anyone care to explain what the hell that was all about?" asked Dean after ten minutes of silence.

"That bitch attacked me!" spat Jo.

"Do you expect us to believe that Jo? Sarah looks as if she's been in a fight with a wild animal!" said Sam. The others nodded in agreement.

"Not far off." muttered Sarah under her breath. Fiona sniggered but Dean raised his eyebrows.

"BITCH!" Jo shouted and made to move at Sarah but Sam and Fiona held her back.

"Is this what we are going to do? Just bicker between ourselves and not go to find Sarah's dad? Now will one of you please tell us what happened?" Dean sounded.

"Fine." said Sarah. "I took Jo outside to ask her why she lied to you. She told me that it was because she loves you and if she couldn't have you no one could." She looked directly at Dean while she spoke. Jo's face went red with anger and embarrassment. "Then I told her she was being bitchy and she attacked me." finished Sarah.

"THAT'S A LIE!" shouted Jo. "She did tell me about her boyfriend dying! And outside she was asking me why I had told Dean because it messed up her plans to get laid. Then _she_ attacked _me_."

Jo looked at Dean then smirked at Sarah.

"LYING BITCH!" Sarah roared, obviously Jo had over stepped the mark. Both girls lunged at each other Dean and Alison got a hold of Sarah but Sam and Fiona weren't quick enough.

Jo hit Alison on the head with a chair then went for Sarah. Sam managed to grab the chair and drag Jo away before she could cause anymore damage.

"Are you calm?" Dean asked Sarah. She nodded, breathing heavily and fists clenched, but Dean went and helped Alison up. She was all right, considering the force Jo had hit her with. Sam got out a small flask of Holy Water and poured a litter down Jo's back.

"Piss off Sam, I'm not possessed." she snapped.

"Worth a try." shrugged Sam. Fiona giggled.

"Oh just ask him out all ready Fiona." sighed Alison, rubbing her head. Fiona went bright red and so did Sam. Everyone laughed except Jo.

"It looks to me as if Jo, Sarah and Dean need to talk about this so I think we should, I know this sounds mean but it's for Dean's sake as well as the girls. I think we should tie Jo and Sarah to chairs, so they don't kill each other, and leave the three of them to talk this over. Who agrees?"

said Alison.

It was now about three o'clock in the morning, so everyone was getting a little tired. Everyone except Sarah and Jo agreed, and Dean was a little skeptical about being left alone with two girls that were ready to kill each other, whether they were tied to chairs or not. Sam tied Jo to her chair and Alison tied Sarah to hers, then they left. Alison went back to her room, but Fiona and Sam went for a walk.

"Right we need to sort this out so we can get some sleep. If we don't then we are going to be easy targets for this Wendigo later. So how can we sort this out?" Dean asked.

"Well lets face it, we are both in love with you, so one way to settle this would be that you decide which one of us you love." suggested Sarah, looking at Dean. Jo snorted.

"So he picks one then the other ends up killing them, sound fantastic." Jo said sarcastically.

"LOOK!" shouted Dean. "We're not getting anywhere, Jo look, I get that you love me but I don't love you, I'm sorry, and beating up Sarah or killing her isn't going to change that. I don't mean to put it bluntly but, I don't so, sorry." He tried to put it as kindly, but plainly as possible.

A tear ran down Jo's face. "I'm sorry Sarah." she said. Sarah nodded. "Think you can cut us loose now?" she asked.

"If you promise not to kill each other." Dean joked. They both nodded.

Once he untied them they gave each other a hug. Dean thought it was way too easy but he was too tired to push the subject anymore.

"Well we better get some sleep so we can find my dad later, I'll go get Sam." Sarah said heading out the door.

A couple of minutes later Sarah came back and her face was bright red. "I don't think he will be coming back for a while." she said. The room erupted with laughter, then went to bed as if the past few hours never happened.


	9. Payback Bitch

At 9am they were awoken by Sam, telling then to hurry up and get ready. They all had drifted off to sleep quite quickly but they were still tired and grateful for the extra couple of hours in bed. By the time they were sorted and had eaten it was ten o'clock.

They set off hoping it would take them less time because they knew the way. The same as the first time, when they got close to the entrance they took out their flare guns. Fiona and Alison both agreed to give Sarah one of their guns so that she was armed as well.

Sarah's stomach gave a harsh jolt as she had a flashback of being dragged into the cave by the Wendigo. Dean noticed that she had gone pale. He walked over to her and put his arm around he waist and whispered into her ear, "I will look after you." Then he kissed the top of her head and started walking them both towards the entrance. They entered in single file: Sam, Fiona, Alison, Dean, Sarah, Jo. They had no idea where to look for Nick so they decided to check every place systematically.

Jo quietly picked up a large rock. She just held it behind her back waiting for the right moment. When a few rocks crashed down from the walls Jo took her chance and hit Sarah hard on the back of the head. She caught her and laid her down quietly "That's payback bitch." she scolded, and then caught up with the others.

She was really pleased that nobody had noticed Sarah was missing. Jo waited until they had turned seven corners then put a shocked and worried face on.

"Oh my god, she didn't catch up." Jo said, catching Dean's arm.

"What do you mean?" he asked turning round. Then he noticed that Sarah wasn't there. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Well she stopped to tie her lace, I told her I'd wait but she told me to keep going. Oh I shouldn't have left her." Jo lied with fake tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Look Dean I'll go back and look for her then I will take her outside and wait for the rest of you coming out. You go ahead and find her father." Sam told him.

Dean nodded then put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Be careful Sammy." he said. Sam nodded then slapped Dean's back, before running back to look for Sarah. Dean smiled as he watched Sam run round a corner. "That's ma boy." he breathed.

He turned and walked to the beginning of the line to take the lead. Jo couldn't help but feel like she had won. They made their way just as quietly as before, checking every door for Nick.

Dean checked his watch, it had been over an hour since they had entered the coal mine and there was still no sine of Nick and they hadn't heard from Sam and Sarah.


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and I love that you guys like it. I didn't think anybody would. As for what happens to Jo well you will just need to read and find out!

Enjoy the next chapter.

Luv

Lou


	11. Jealousy And Anger

They heard grunting behind a door. Dean slowly pushed it open and saw a man covered in blood, hanging in the center of the room.

"Nick, Nick is that you?" Dean whispered as he cut the man down and untied him.

"Y yes." he choked, "h how do you know my n name?" he spluttered, as Dean gave him a drink of water.

"We are friends of Sarah." Dean said being careful not to mention that he was Sarah's boyfriend.

"Y you need to get that other g girl out." he groaned and Dean helped him up.

"What girl Nick?" Dean asked looking round. His question was met with a blood curdling scream.

He leant Nick on Fiona and went to find the girl that had screamed. It didn't take long but Dean got a fright because the Wendigo was there. He took a deep breath then made his presence noticed by firing a flare at the Wendigo. It was a good shot and it hit it in the arm but didn't kill it but it did run away.

Dean ran over to the young woman and was glad to see it wasn't Sarah. She had brown, wavy hair and when he helped her down her eyes were blue. He helped her have a drink of water.

"Thank you." she said wincing in pain.

"What's your name?" Dean asked as he helped her up.

"Louise, and yours?" she said wincing again.

"I'm Dean." he replied, she nodded, then Dean helped her back to the others. The girls had done a good job of patching Nick up.

"That Wendigo isn't going to stay gone for long we need to get out of here." said Louise. The others looked shocked.

"Are you a hunter?" asked Dean in surprise.

"Noooo I just made up a name for that son of a bitch and hoped I was right." she said sarcastically, not really in the mood for obvious questions.

They started to leave as quietly as possible, Nick leaning on Fiona for support and Louise on Jo. Dean held Alison back for a few seconds, "Jo hasn't said anything to Nick has she?" he asked nervously.

"If she had, do you think she would still be conscious." laughed Alison. Dean nodded then they caught up with the others.

Dean remembered that Sammy had said him and Sarah would wait for them getting out. He was really hoping she was OK. Dean suspected that Jo might have had something to do with her going missing but kept it to himself.

When they exited the mine, everyone put a hand up to shield their eyes from the setting sun. Dean desperately looked round for Sarah but she was nowhere, nether was Sam. Suddenly there came a piercing scream from inside the mine.

Dean's heart stopped. "I'm going back in there!" Dean said, making his way to the entrance, ignoring the cries of protest.

As he made his way towards the opening, he saw someone running out towards him, his heart leapt as he saw it was Sarah. Not caring that her father was there, Sarah leaped into Dean's arms and kissed him, she was so happy to see him unharmed.

Sam followed Sarah out moments later and when Fiona saw him her actions mimicked Sarah's perfectly.

An evil smile appeared on Jo's face when she noticed Nick's face go bright red with anger.


	12. Wonder Boys

Dean and Sarah separated. "The Wendigo?" Dean asked.

"We got." stated Sam, separating from Fiona.

Sarah walked over and stopped directly in front of Jo. "Surprised to see me alive?" Sarah spat.

"Well, I did think one of the wonder boys would save you but I had my hopes that the Wendigo got there first." Jo sneered, pure venom in her voice.

This was the very, very last straw; Sarah kneed Jo in the stomach and started punching her hard in the face and stomach. Nobody stopped her because they all thought Jo deserved every punch. After one last punch in the face Jo fell to the ground unconscious and bloody. Sarah slowed her breathing as she backed into Dean's arms.

"It's OK." Dean soothed stroking her hair. Sam and Fiona pulled one of Jo's arms round their shoulders and dragged her back to the motel.

Alison supported Nick, and Sarah supported Louise, but let Dean take over every so often. After a long trek back to the motel, Sam and Fiona put Jo, still unconscious, in her truck with a note simply saying 'go home'.

When Jo woke up she saw the note and looked sadly at the motel. "You will pay for this Sarah!" she breathed, then drove away.

Louise winced as Alison put another stitch across her arm. "There that's it done. How are you feeling?" Alison asked.

Her, Fiona and Sam were patching Louise up whilst Sarah was patching Nick up and Dean was patching Sarah in the other room. Louise nodded in thanks then tried to stand up only to be held in place by Sam, "You need to rest and take time to heal." he said.

Louise rolled her eyes, "I have work to do. I have three hunts lined up and I need to get them sorted before more people are killed." She protested. Wincing as a wave of pain flowed through her body.

"Look there are four hunters here that aren't injured, so we could hunt these things whilst you rest, besides you're too young to be hunting on your own anyway." Sam said without thinking.

"I am fifteen and I have been hunting on my own since I was ten so don't you go telling me I'm too young!" she snapped back glaring up at him.

Fiona laughed as Sam couldn't fight the gaze of a fifteen year old girl. "OK so now that we know a girl can out stare Sam, let's go see how Dean and Sarah are getting on" Fiona said happily.

_Meanwhile_

"Dad stay still." moaned Sarah as she put the stitches in her fathers face.

"Your one to talk and this is the third time I have put stitches in your back, you know?" Dean said playfully.

Sarah smiled but refused to meet her fathers gaze and decided it best not to bring up the subject of her and Dean. "I will be right back I just need to get some more bandages." said Sarah pulling on her t-shirt and wincing slightly.

"Would you like me to get them for you?" asked Dean not really fancying the idea of being left alone with Nick.

"No, I will be fine." she said, not really thinking about what Nick would do to Dean. Then she left after another wave of pain flowed through her. Dean hated seeing her in pain but didn't say anything in front of Nick.

When the door closed there was an uncomfortable silence as Dean stared at the floor. A click made him look up, a click that could only be one thing, a gun being cocked.


	13. What The Hell?

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed a mixture of fear and confusion in his voice.

"No one is taking advantage of my daughter and taking her away from me!" Nick thundered.

At that moment Sarah walked back in and froze when she saw the sight before her. Nether men noticed her walk in.

Dean shouted back at Nick, "I am not taking advantage of her! I love her, I love her more than I have loved anyone in my whole life, I would die for her."

"Good!" he said pointing his gun with a silencer on it towards Dean. Sarah screamed and ran in front of Dean, just as her father pulled the trigger. Everything went into slow motion for Dean.

The bullet made its way towards Sarah and dug itself deep into her right shoulder. She fell back onto him knocking him down. She was crying.

Time suddenly sped up and Sam, Fiona and Alison walked casually into the room. Sam immediately took his gun out and pointed it at Nick.

He saw the look of horror on Nick's face and told him to put the gun down. Nick dropped the gun and started towards Sarah.

"Don't you touch her!" Dean yelled, tears spilling down his face as he cradled Sarah.

Louise walked into the room and immediately locked the door when she saw the commotion.

"Sam, Sam, get me some bandages, a needle, thread, and" she looked sympathetically at Sarah, "a pair of pliers. Now Sam! Dean can you lift her onto the bed for me?"

"Louise do you know what your doing?" asked Dean as he lifted Sarah onto the bed.

"I have lived through this moment before; I know what I'm doing." She nodded, going into the bathroom to scrub her hands. "This might seem very old-fashioned but you need to drink this whisky to numb the pain since I don't have any anesthetic." Louise said handing Sarah half a bottle of whisky.

Dean helped her drink it. Alison and Fiona just finished tying Nick to a chair so he couldn't make another attempt on Dean's life.

Sam came running in and handed the things to Dean.

"What can I do to help?" he asked. Looking down at the now unconscious figure of Sarah lying on the bed covered in blood, and Louise inspecting the wound.

"Have you got a lighter?" Louise asked without taking her eyes off Sarah's injury.

"Uh, ye'." he said searching in his pocket.

"Good can you sterilize the pliers then the needle? And can someone get me a bowl of warm water and a cloth?" she asked still looking at Sarah. Louise took out a knife and carefully made the hole on Sarah's top bigger so she could work easier.

"Thanks Sam. Look," she said addressing everyone, "I think it would be easier if you all waited in the other room whilst I do this. Oh and take Nick with you, he is not coming anywhere near her whilst she is under my care." Louise said then turned to Dean, "Do you think you will be able to help me?" she asked looking at his tear stained face.

He nodded then everyone made their way out the room, Nick with Sam and Alison's guns at his back.

"Dean I'm not going to lie to you, even though she in unconscious she can still feel pain. I need you to hold her." Louise said looking really sympathetically at him.

Dean picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He held her hand and whispered encouraging thoughts in her ear.

Louise picked up the pliers and took a deep breath. She spread her fingers on ether side of the hole then slowly put the pliers in and dug for the bullet. Dean felt Sarah's grip on his hand tighten.

"Got it!" Louise said, pulling the bullet out of her shoulder. "We're not out of the woods yet I need to stop the bleeding." she said, putting the bullet on the table and picking a pre-threaded needle, and some bandages.

She dabbed round the wound and inspected it, then sighed in relief. "It hasn't hit any major arteries." she smiled looking up at Dean.

He kissed the top of Sarah's head. Louise sewed up Sarah's shoulder then bandaged her up.

"Thank you." he breathed.

"You stay with her and I will go tell the others the good news." Louise said, as she came back from washing her hands. Dean nodded and Louise left. Seconds after the door closed, Sarah's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled when she focused on Dean.

"Hey, you're not hurt are you?" she asked groggily but with concern.

"No. I am just fine." he smiled. He kissed her then told her to rest and recover her strength.


	14. Sarah Yellin'

**Authors Note: **Hey Guys. Love all the reviews and just to say the bit of the song in this one, and others i may use are real! If you wan't to know what they sound like go onto youtube. It's by 3 Doors Down.

After a while everyone came back into the room save Nick and Louise. Dean assumed that since Louise didn't know Sarah that well she had volunteered to guard Nick while the others visited her. Sarah woke back up at the sound of voices and greeted the others with as big a smile as she could muster.

They were talking peacefully and making jokes when the door was flung open and Nick stormed in. Everyone got in front of Sarah and Dean.

"You are not going to hurt them again and what have you done with Louise?" Sam demanded, his anger threatening to boil over.

"Oh she's fine and you can't keep me from my daughter." Nick said with a cold laugh.

"You stay away from me you selfish git." Sarah yelled as loud as she could. Nick looked taken aback. "You don't mean that you are confused." he said finally.

"Oh don't I?" Sarah screamed unable to control herself anymore. "You shot my best friend because he liked joking around; you shot me trying to kill the man I love! You are so afraid of loosing me you are pushing me away. So tell me why I don't mean that I hate you." she finished glaring at Nick.

He stood there looking at his only daughter; he was lost for words then anger spread onto his face. "You have all taken her from me!" he yelled taking out his gun. Everyone ducked and there was one shot fired.

Everybody looked up to see Nick fall to the floor and Sarah with a gun pointing at where his head had been, frozen. Dean ran to her side and cradled her in his arms again. She dropped the gun and held onto him for dear life, crying uncontrollably. Sam ran to the other room to check on Louise. The radio, on the bedside table next to Dean and Sarah, was the only noise in the room. They all heard a song being introduced, it was called 'Sarah yellin'' but they didn't catch who it was by.

_She says, I got something to say  
She knows what she says will change everything  
She's laid through so many sleepless nights  
She's crying, she's crying, she's crying_

Mother. That man took my soul away  
Father. How could you ever treat me this way?  
Brother. Don't ever let him do this again  
This time it's over I'm gonna make it end  
Now it's over and the old man is in  
Lying on the ground. Bullet in his head

She stood at the foot of the guilty bed last night  
She held what could set her free for the rest of her life  
She did all that she said that she planned to do  
She's through, she's through, she's through, yeah

Mother. That man took my soul away  
Father. How could you ever trea-

Obviously Sarah had had enough of that song because she picked up her gun and smashed the radio with it.


	15. No Buts

Sam and Louise came back a few minutes later Louise didn't look badly hurt, she was just rubbing her head.

"Sam and I will need to disappear because someone will have called the cops and we are wanted everywhere." he said addressing everyone but Sarah who was still crying. "We will hit the road and meet you all at Bobby's place. Does everyone know where that is?" he asked and was relieved when he saw that everyone nodded.

"Look. Sarah is in no state to talk to the police so take her with you. I will say that I shot him in self-defense. I'll say he beat me and I was in fear for my life, I mean I have the bruises." Louise said laughing slightly.

"Louise, but we-" Dean was cut off by Louise.

"No buts! Like you said, you need to get going before the cops show up." she said sternly.

Dean nodded his head in defeat then began gathering his stuff after taking Sarah to sit in the Impala. Louise had made the others leave as well because if other hunters came looking for revenge, well she didn't want them to get hurt.

The police came after the others had been gone for about five minutes. Louise took a deep breath and put on her 'I'm just a helpless teenage girl' look when the door was kicked in. She was curled up in a corner rocking. They took her statement and asked her if she had anywhere to go. She hadn't thought about this part but she acted quickly.

"Well the closest family I have is my uncle Bobby." she lied.

"Well is there any way we can contact him?" the officer asked, as if Louise was a baby.

"He hates cops so I will phone him then get the bus there." Louise replied assertively but still pretending to be upset.

She got out her cell and called Dean, he had told her to call when she got out safe or if she needed help. Besides she didn't have Bobby's number.

_Louise _

"Hey Dean it's Louise."

_Dean_

"Hey did you get out OK?"

_Louise_

"Well not exactly I told the cop that I was calling my uncle Bobby then going to his place, trouble is I don't know where 'his place' is."

_Dean_

"Right tell the cop your uncle is going to pick you up tomorrow."

_Louise_

"Why? What are you going to do?"

_Dean_

"Turning round to pick you up of course. Right I will see you tomorrow."

_Louise_

"Right, bye Dean, oh and thanks."


	16. Sleeping At The Station

She snapped her phone shut and addressed the officer, "Uncle is going to pick me up tomorrow so I will just stay here tonight." she stated. The officer raised her eyebrows.

"I am afraid I can't let you stay here so you will need to sleep at the station." Louise tried to protest but it was no use so she texted Dean and threw the bag over her shoulder then set off with the officer.

It was a fifteen minute drive to the station and it was in total silence. Louise was shown to a desk and told to 'sit tight' and someone would tell her when her 'uncle' arrived.

She had nothing to do so she just sat folding pieces of paper to make origami things. She looked at her watch and it read 1 o'clock in the morning. She yawned and tried not to let her eyes close, she hadn't slept for nearly twenty-four hours and it was taking its toll. Her eyes closed heavily and she passed into and uneasy sleep.

She was woken by someone shaking her shoulders. "What time is it?" she groaned, sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

"It is nine-twenty and your aunt is here for you." said the female officer, a note of frustration in her voice. 'Aunt? Dean must have sent Alison or Fiona.' Louise thought to herself as she gathered her stuff, still half asleep.

She couldn't help the smile creeping onto her face "He is so lazy sometimes." Louise muttered to herself. After she packed her bag she made her way down the stairs to the main entrance. She was glad the guys had her back even though she had only known them for a few days, it was the first time she had worked with anybody since her dad died. She pushed a door open and her eyes nearly popped out of there sockets. She froze on the spot.

"Hi Louise, it has been a long time and I am glad to see you. I am so sorry about what you have been through in the last few days but you are safe now." This person said.

"What are you doing here Jo? Officer trust me she is no family of mine." Louise was furious at the fact Jo was here trying to pick her up.

"I am sorry but all the paper work checks out and I have no choice but to release you into her custody." Louise thought she was going to choke, Jo had the paperwork? What was she up to? Oh shit was she going to do something to her to get to Dean? Thousands of possibilities were running through her head.


	17. Royal Bitch

"Her uncle is still on his way and I can't reach him so if he shows up can you tell him that her aunty Jo has her?" Jo was addressing the officer.

Shit, shit, shit, Dean was going to have a cow when he found out Jo had her; hell he would have the whole barn. Louise took out a sketch pad and pencil and started writing. She had to get a message to Dean.

"Officer, can you give this to my uncle when he arrives? Just a letter telling him I'm with Jo." The officer nodded and smiled then took the letter from her.

"No, no Louise, the officer told us she would tell him." Jo protested.

Louise folded her arms across her chest like she was five. "No I want him to have the letter." she insisted, pretending she was in a huff.

Louise eventually got her way and was pleased with her stalling technique. Louise and Jo walked out of the station towards Jo's truck.

"Right you listen to me." Jo spat. "I don't care what you put in the letter; you are my, bargaining chip. See if I can't have Dean then Sarah can't either. I love Dean and he just tossed me aside for that bitch."

"Funny way of showing it." Louise muttered under her breath. Which got her a death glare form Jo but nothing more. Louise just smiled innocently and was shoved into the back seat.

Jo got into the drivers side and drove away. "Unless Dean wants to have your blood on his hands then he is going to break little Sarah's heart." Jo sounded very pleased with herself.

"Do you what you, are a royal bitch. Dean is in love, and let me tell you it's not with you, and because you are 'in love with him' you are going to make him break the heart of the one person he loves, to get what? He isn't going to fall for you." Jo narrowed her eyes through the rear view mirror.

"We'll see." she smirked.


	18. Head Over Heels

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, sorry I havne't updated in a while but had a big test. Over now so here is yet another chapter.

Dean pulled in the police station parking lot. Sarah was with him and was going to go in because Dean could be recognized. Sarah lent over the seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I will be back in five." she said getting out.

"Hey, are you sure you're OK?" Dean asked out the window. She smiled slightly and nodded, then turned around and headed into the station.

"Hi I'm here to pick up Louise. She called her uncle Bobby yesterday and he took ill so he sent me." Sarah said smiling at the officer.

"Oh ye' her aunt Jo got her not ten minutes ago and the girl told me to give you this so you knew where she was." Sarah thought she was suffocating, Jo had Louise?

She took the letter and headed slowly out to Dean. He got out the car when he saw she was alone.

"Hey, where the hell is Louise?" Dean asked. Sarah was too deep in thought to speak so she gave Dean the letter. It read:

_Dean_

_Look I know you want to help me and beat the shit out of Jo, but don't. I'm a big girl and I will get out of this, you just get the hell out of dodge and forget about me. I will be fine because I don't think Jo will actually harm me. Don't tell the others because they will worry. I will be fine. Just don't EVER break Sarah's heart. _

_Thank you for saving me from the Wendigo,_

_Louise._

There was silence for a while before Sarah spoke; she had read the letter after Dean. "We have to help her. Jo is mad and might do something to her! We HAVE to help her." she said forcefully.

Dean thought for a minute then replied. "We need to figure out where they are, and find out what the hell Jo wants." he was obviously frustrated.

Sarah took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over her face. "Well I don't know where they are, but I know what Jo wants. She wants you, and I don't think she will stop 'till she does." she sighed and Dean did the same.

He pulled her into a hug. "That's not going to happen." he whispered into her hair.

She breathed in his scent, he smelt like leather and cinnamon, she felt comforted by it, and didn't want to let go. Eventually she pulled back and he wiped tears from her face then spoke softly, "We will get Louise back; I know you have taken to her like a sister. We are going to do all we can to find her." Sarah nodded and they got back into the Impala.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Sarah asked carefully. Dean thought for a moment then answered.

"I think it would be a good idea. I have said it before, demons I get but people are crazy and Jo is nuts. Well I didn't say the last bit before." Sarah smiled and they pulled out of the car park. "Sam might have an idea of what to do." Dean said looking sympathetically at Sarah. "You try to get some sleep, you haven't had any for a couple of days and sooner or later you are going to crash." he said.

Sarah was going to protest but she was just too tired so she nodded and leant her head agents the window. It took a while but she passed off into sleep. Dean looked at her and sighed, how had he fallen head over heals for her? It had only happened once before with Cassie, but this time it felt different. He shook the thoughts out of his head and called Sam to fill him in.


	19. Love at First Fight

**Authors Note: **_Hi Everyone. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I have not updated in AGES! To make up for it I am giving you the next 5 chapters._

_Enjoy!_

_Sorry again!_

When Sarah woke up it was dark outside and they were back at Bobby's. Dean must have thought that she should sleep, because he wasn't there and his jacket was over her shoulders. She smiled to herself and slipped his jacket on. Then she remembered the letter, Louise and got quickly out of the car and went into Bobby's.

"We got anything?" Sarah asked when she saw Alison and Fiona sitting at one of the tables in the living room.

Fiona had Sam's laptop and Alison had hers. "Besides a whole new meaning to the word 'bored'? Nope, nada, zip, zilch." Alison replied rubbing her eyes.

"Where are the guys?" Sarah asked looking around.

"Man do you always ask this many questions when you are just up? They went to the library to get a computer to look for the GPS in Louise's phone, since we're using the laptop." Fiona stated without looking up from the book she was studding.

"Or Jo's." Alison added. Sarah went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.

She heard the door shut and went back to the room where everyone had congregated. "Did you get anything?" she asked when she walked in. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"No signal on either of the phone." he said with an apologetic look in his face.

"It's not your fault." Sarah said rubbing his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have let her stay alone. I should have known Jo would do something like this. I should have…. I should have protected her. She's only fifteen. It _is_ my fault." he replied, running a hand over his face in frustration.

Sarah swallowed hard. "No it's my fault I should hav-"

"Look it's no one fault! None of us could have known what Jo would do, so stop this blame game and let's do something about it!" Sam shouted, standing up.

There was silence for a few seconds then Dean spoke, "You're right Sammy, so, how do we find them?" he asked looking around. Everybody shrugged.

Sarah sighed inwardly. Why did she let herself fall this hard for Dean? If she hadn't her father would be alive and Louise would be safe. What if something happened to Louise? Would she be able to forgive herself?

"Hey, you OK?" Dean asked, retrieving her from her thoughts. She sighed and nodded.

"So, if we can't trace the phones, we can't exactly put ourselves in the mind of Jo because she's nuts, we can't just phone and ask them where the hell they are, what _do_ we do?" Sarah asked, praying someone had an answer.

"We can't phone and ask but I know who can." Fiona stated. Everyone was confused, "Ellen, her _mother_. And some people say I'm thick." she sighed.

Sam laughed and kissed her head. "I'll go call 'er." Bobby said huskily.

Dean nodded in thanks and put his arm around Sarah's waist. She sighed heavily and nuzzled into him. Man what a mess she had gotten into, but she knew Dean would look out for her.

_Meanwhile_

"So, where the hell you taking me then?" Louise asked casually.

Jo rolled her eyes "If I'd known you'd be this chatty, I would have gagged you." Jo snapped. Now it was Louise's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well you're a _huge_ ray of sunshine aren't you?" she mocked.

Jo screeched to a stop. "You know, you're as bad as Dean with this whole 'I laugh in the face of danger' B.S. and it's pissing me off." she yelled.

Louise scoffed. "Well you seem to over-estimate how much of a danger you are." she replied, with a grin. This caused Jo to back-hand her. Louise just sighed and looked out the window.

She was thinking about everyone else, Sam and Fiona with their sudden but expected relationship, Alison the sensible one that came up with good plans, and Dean and Sarah with their 'love at first fight'.

She smiled to herself, wondering if she would ever see them again. Even though she left a note telling them not to come she was now pretty sure they would. She let out a small smile but it faded again when Jo stopped the truck.

"Where are we?" she asked as Jo turned around in her seat. "Near Badlands National Park, Wyoming." she replied with a smug grin.

"OK. What the hell are we doing here?" Louise pressed.

"I have someone I want you to meet." she stated the grin widening.

She was starting to scare Louise a little but she wouldn't let it show. "Oh lucky me another nut job." Louise said under her breath.

Jo didn't say anything but she got out then roughly pulled Louise out; her hands were tied behind her back than they set off.

They walked for about five minutes and then they came to a small, run-down house. "So, what d' you think of my little hide away?" Jo sneered.

"Well I was hoping to die somewhere a bit nicer but it's, well OK." Louise replied hesitantly, looking the place up and down.

"I'm getting tired of your smartass comments." Jo warned. She gagged Louise then pulled her towards the house.


	20. Sixth Sense

Sarah shot up from the sofa. She was breathing rapidly and sweat was pouring down her face. Dean stirred next to her but fell back asleep. She looked around to see if she had awoken anyone else. Fiona was on the sofa opposite, curled up next to Sam and they were both asleep. Alison was asleep over a pile of books. Bobby wasn't in the room so she didn't think that she woke him up.

Sarah got up quietly and snuck outside. She looked at her phone and sighed, it was twenty-past two in the morning. She sat on the wooden steps and drew her jumper around her tighter. She thought about her nightmare. It was about when she shot her dad. It just kept replaying over and over and over again. Silent tears ran down her face. She thought about Louise, Dean and her mother. She missed her mother. She composed herself and stood up. She didn't want to go back inside, so she decided just to say where she was. She sat back down and laid her head on a beam. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, was it possible for this to end well?

She nearly jumped a mile when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath to calm herself when she noticed it was only Sam.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he said apologetically.

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "Its fine Sam, I'm just a little jumpy at the moment. Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

Sam shook his head and took a seat next to her. "No. Too many thoughts in my head at the moment." he sighed. "I don't know. This case is getting to me; well it's not a case per say, but its getting to me." he put his head in his hands and Sarah ran a comforting hand over his back.

"I know what you mean. I knew Jo had a thing for Dean, but I didn't think she would go this far to get him, you know? I mean, I don't know if having a relationship is worth all this." Sarah said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Sam looked up at her.

"None of us thought Jo would go this far, and _you_ need to stop blaming yourself, and don't try to deny it because I know you are." he said forcefully.

Sarah sighed and nodded. She knew he was right but didn't know how to stop blaming herself. Tears started to pull at her and Sam must have sensed this because he put a comforting arm around her and she buried her face in the crook of his arm. Small tears again made their way down her face and Sam ran a strong hand over her back to comfort her.

She hadn't known the boys for long but she was already in love with one and felt like the other was her brother. She wiped her tears and went to sit up but Sam held her there, she didn't know why but she was grateful for the gesture.

After a while she felt like she felt like she was drifting off to sleep. Sam was still rubbing her back and they were just sitting quietly comforting each other. Sarah eventually fell asleep, an uneasy sleep, but sleep none-the-less.

When Sarah awoke she was back on the sofa and it was morning. She looked around; there was nobody in the room except Sam.

She felt a little guilty because Sam had probably carried her in and he also stayed up with her. Sarah smiled as she looked at him, he looked very peaceful.

"Can you stop staring at me please?" he asked quietly, with his eyes still closed.

She got a small fright but smiled, "How did you know I was watching?" Sarah replied.

"Call it a sixth sense." he joked, and turned onto his side.

"What time did you get to sleep last night?" Sarah asked concerned.

Sam sighed. "A little after three but it's not your fault." he replied hastily.

Sarah shook her head. "Did you bring me back in?" she asked gratefully.

Sam nodded.

"Thanks." she said quietly.

"It's fine." he replied, getting up and coming to sit next to her.

"Do you know where the others are?" Sam asked looking around.

Sarah looked around also. Now that he brought it up she couldn't hear anyone or see anyone. She shook her head.

"Come on lets look outside, that's where they'll be." she said and they got up.


	21. Phone Call

Authors Note: Guys if you are liking this story have a look at one by my fellow Winchester Girl 92! check our page to have a look (its fab!)

When they got outside everyone was deep in thought and had troubled looks on their faces.

"Guys. GUYS, what the hell happened?" Sam asked seriously.

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Em, Jo, Jo called." he said hesitantly.

Sarah's fists clenched. Dean noticed and took her hand in his. Dean pulled her to sit on his lap so he could comfort her if necessary.

She smiled and held his arms that he had put around her waist. She leaned back into him to brace herself for the news, and he held her tighter.

"She called and told Dean to meet her in Badlands National Park. She said if Dean broke it off with you then we could get Louise back. Jo said she would call back with more 'instructions' so she calls them." Alison stated. Sarah sighed then she remembered Ellen.

"What did Ellen say?" she asked.

"She's taking the first flight out 'ere." Bobby replied in his usual husky voice.

"To help us?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

Bobby nodded. She remembered that Jo and her mom had a bit of a falling out and weren't on the best of terms. Just then Dean's cell rang. He took it out, keeping one arm firmly round Sarah's waist, and looked at the caller I.D, it was Jo.

_Dean_

"What the hell do you want?"

_Jo_

"You to break Sarah's heart, then you can get the wee girl back."

_Dean_

"Let me hear she is OK and I will think about it."

_Louise_

"Dean I told you not to come."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Jo slap Louise, and it sounded hard.

_Dean_

"Don't you touch her again bitch!"

_Jo_

"What will you do about it?"

This time he clenched his fists as he heard it. This time it sounded even harder, if it was possible.

_Dean_

"You BITCH! She has nothing to do with this LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

_Jo_

"She saved Sarah so she has everything to do with this. Let's get down to business. If you decide to save her then come to Badlands National Park and you need to have split up with the bitch or little Lou Lou dies. Oh and if you have to bring someone else, the only person you can bring is your ex-girlfriend Sarah."

_Dean_

"How in the hell am I suppose to find you there?"

_Jo_

"Oh don't worry I'll find you. Be here by noon tomorrow or bye bye."


	22. Die For You

With that Jo hung up. Dean sighed.

"What?" Sarah asked, squeezing his hand.

"I have to be there by noon tomorrow and alone or Louise will die. Oh but I can take Sarah if I want but we have to split up _permanently_." Sarah felt like she had, had her heart ripped out her chest.

Would this be the end of her and Dean? Dean slipped his other arm around her waist and squeezed her tightly. She could feel small tears fall on her shirt but they stopped as quickly as they started.

He nuzzled into her shoulder.

"I think we need to do as she says but after we get Louise back we can get back together." Dean suggested but he sounded unconvinced.

Suddenly Dean got a text. He looked and it read, 'don't think so!'

"Shit I think she is listening somehow!" Dean stated.

Everybody looked around frantically. "I can't see anything." Fiona stated.

The other nodded and a medley of swear words rang out.

"Look we have no choice but to do what she wants because no one wants the death of Louise on their conscience." Sarah sighed.

Dean hugged her tight. "Can we go for a walk to have some last time alone?" she asked quietly into his chest.

He nodded and released her but kept his arm around her waist holding her close. They set off, not really knowing where to go but as long as they were together they didn't care.

They walked for about five minutes when Sarah stopped, causing Dean to stop also.

Tears were making there way freely down Sarah's face.

"I was so afraid to lose you, I love you, more than I have loved anyone in my whole life and now I'm losing you, the one thing I was afraid was going to happen. I don't know if my heart can be broken again." she cried.

Dean came to wards her and took her in his arms. Small tears made there way down his cheeks. Normally he didn't want to show emotion but this was breaking _his_ heart.

"I love you so much and as long as you remember that you will never lose me." he whispered.

Sarah took shuddering breaths trying to calm herself but it was no use, another wave of tears hit her. She calmed down enough to speak.

"Did you mean what you said the other day?" she asked into his chest. Dean looked confused.

"What did I say?" he asked down to her. She smiled into his chest and sniffed.

"You said you loved me more than you have ever loved anyone and that you would die for me." she stated.

He smiled and kissed her head.

"Ye' I meant it and I will always hold true to it." he said and she hugged him tighter.

"You are the first person I have fallen in love with and I don't think I will ever meet anyone like you again. And I would die for _you_ any day." she declared.

They stood embracing each other for a while then Sarah lifted her head and kissed Dean. The kiss was deeper and more passionate that ever before. Sarah didn't want the kiss to end and neither did Dean. Eventually they pulled apart and both their faces were tear stained. They hugged tightly and kissed again.

Rain started to patter down on them and they decided to get back. Dean snaked his arm back around Sarah's waist and they walked together. Sarah rested her head on Dean's shoulder and let him guide her back to Bobby's. she knew Dean loved her but she still felt like a piece of her was dying on the inside. When Bobby's came into view they stopped and shared one more kiss goodbye.


	23. Your Arms Feel Like Home

When they went inside everyone was back in the living room. Sarah took her butterfly clip out of her hair and sat it on one of the tables.

"That's it!" Fiona and Sam said in unison.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that Jo got you that clip." Sam said.

Sarah nodded slowly. "She put a hearing bug in it, that's how she can hear us." Fiona finished.

"BITCH!" Sarah spat.

She picked up the clip and ran outside into the rain. "You ruined my life!" she shouted before she threw the clip on the ground and crushed it with her foot.

She let a few tears fall but quickly composed herself and walked slowly back inside. She gave Dean a quick hug. He suggested that they had come back to soon, so they went for another walk.

After a while they found a park, with a lovely view so they decided to sit there. Sarah cuddled up into Dean. They just sat there taking in each others comfort. The sun eventually began to set and Sarah said they should get back before the others started to worry.

When they got back they decided that they would all go but only Dean would go to the National Park. The others would wait in the nearest town called Hermosa, so they could all meet up.

Sarah woke up. Something felt different. She looked around the spare bedroom Bobby had cleared out for them. Nothing looked different apart from darker.

She looked over at Dean. Wait. Where was Dean? She bolted up and looked around when something caught her eye.

There was something shining on Dean's side of the bed. There was a small piece of paper that simply said 'our secret'.

Under that was an iPod. She picked it up then realized it was on top of Dean's jacket. Tears started up but she held them back. She picked up his jacket and smelt it.

The familiar scent of leather and cinnamon filled her. She slipped it on, and then turned her attention to the iPod. There was one song on it. It was a song called 'Your Arms Feel Like Home' by a band called '3 Doors Down.' Sarah pressed play.

_I think I've walked too close to love  
And now I'm falling in  
There's so many things this weary soul can't take  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise  
The first time that I looked into your eyes_

There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
Feel like home

This life aint the fairy tale we both thought it would be  
But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me  
I know we both see these changes now  
I know we both understand somehow

There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home  
(hold on, you're home to me)

There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home

_The feel like home_

She couldn't control herself anymore; she flung herself into Dean's pillow and cried, she cried until she fell asleep. Someone stirred her and she woke up, frantically blinking to clear her vision to see if it was a dream, to see he was still there so he could hold her and tell her it was just a dream, a nightmare.


	24. So Not the Time

**Authors Note: **_**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE WHO READS STUFF ON FAN FICTION!! **I am so sorry I haven't updated but you know, Christmas. As a present I am going to give you a load of chapters!! Enjoy! Love Lou!!_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAPPY 2009 EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

When focused on the person it was Sam and she was still in Dean's jacket, concealing the note and iPod. She remembered the note said 'out secret' she decided against telling Sam.

She attempted a smile but failed. Sam nodded, understanding she was upset.

"Come on, he may have got a head start but we are still going." he said gently.

Sarah's heart felt lifted ever-so-slightly by Sam's optimism but it still felt shattered. She missed being in Dean's arms, she missed kissing him, she just missed him.

"Beloved knows nought." she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Sam asked confused.

"Beloved knows nought," she repeated, "It means 'you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone.' I _did_ realise what I had but I didn't realise how much I needed it." A tear escaped from her eye and Sam wiped it away.

He pulled her into a hug. He smelt like soap and vanilla, it was comforting, but not as comforting as Dean. She really needed him.

Sarah walked behind Sam down the stairs. Alison and Fiona were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Hey, how you coping?" Fiona asked. Sarah shrugged.

"He left a note on the table." Fiona said motioning to a piece of paper on the table.

She didn't want to read it. She thought she would just cry again. She just sat and ate in silence. Sarah really didn't feel like eating but Sam made her have something. When she was finished she cleaned up her dishes and went straight up stairs and packed her things, making sure the iPod was safe.

Once everything was packed she slid Dean's jacket on, it still smelt like him, then went downstairs. Something heavy was dropped upstairs. Sarah made her way back up. Alison had knocked over a deck, God knows how but she'd done it.

"Need a hand?" Sarah asked.

Alison nodded sheepishly. "It's not a problem, we all arse up sometimes." Sarah joked.

Alison gave a half-hearted laugh. They got the desk back up and Sarah helped Alison pack the rest of her things, to keep her mind off Dean. They finished quickly and took everything downstairs.

Alison opened her truck and they put all their stuff in the back then Alison checked her watch.

"Sam and Fiona should be down by now, let's go see what's taking them so long." she stated.

Sam nodded in agreement and they walked towards they house. They entered and walked towards the living room to see where Sam and Fiona where.

Alison's mouth opened slightly, "Oh come on this is soooo not the time." Sam and Fiona flew apart and went bright red.

They had been making-out. Fiona stuck out her tongue, and Sam just shrugged.

"God, you're turning into Dean." Sarah joked without thinking.

She suddenly went silent remembering he wasn't actually there. She took a deep breath and cleared the through to prevent tears.

"Come on we should really get going." Sarah said quietly.

Everyone nodded. Sam and Fiona got up and Sam laced his fingers with Fiona's, she smiled and kissed his cheek. They said their goodbyes to Bobby because he was waiting for Ellen to arrive then they would follow. Alison got in the drivers seat, Sarah in the passengers and Sam and Fiona in the back. They pulled away and Sarah just looked out the window, deep in thought. Sam was talking and laughing with Alison and Fiona to pass the time.


	25. Origins

"Hey, we never asked, where are you girls from anyway?" Sam asked.

"Oh right, ye' em we're all from Scotland. Sunny, sunny Scotland." Fiona replied sarcastically.

Sam laughed and so did Alison.

"I don't quite recognise your accent Sam. Where are you and Dean from?" Alison asked, making conversation.

"Well we are from Laurence, Kansas, originally but we have moved around a _lot_ since then. You know what it's like being a hunter, never in one place for long." Sam replied.

Fiona and Alison nodded and Fiona snuggled into Sam. "How far out are we?" Sam asked, kissing the top of Fiona's head.

Alison looked at her watch, "em, about em an hour, I think." she said.

Sam looked at Sarah and sighed, she was still looking out the window. She hadn't said anything in almost two hours.


	26. Alex

**Authors Note: **_**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE WHO READS STUFF ON FAN FICTION!! **I am so sorry I haven't updated but you know, Christmas. As a present I am going to give you a load of chapters!! Enjoy! Love Lou!!_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAPPY 2009 EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Dean pulled up at Badlands National Park.

"How the hell she's gonna find me is beyond me." he was muttering to himself.

He got out a handgun and put it in the back of his jeans. He then pulled his shotgun filled with rock salt, for all he knew this was a trap. He sighed and started walking into the woodlands. After five minutes of walking, his cell started to ring.

"Keep going straight for another five minutes." Jo's voice stated, and then she hung up.

"Bitch!" Dean spat, but he did as he was told.

He walked cautiously, looking in every direction at once. After four and a half minutes, he caught sight of something. He strained his eyes, it was someone tied to a tree. He started to walk faster but with the same caution. As he got closer he saw it was Louise.

She was gagged and had a few more cuts and bruise than the last time he had saw her. She was shaking her head frantically from side to side. When he was within touching distance of her he did one last look around then un-gagged her.

"It's a trap!" she yelled but it was too late, Dean was hit over the back of the head and knocked out.

"You would think he would have learned by now." Jo sneered. "Alex tie him to the other tree opposite to little Lou Lou." Jo continued.

A young boy of only about fifteen of sixteen, with short brown hair and brown eyes came out from behind one of the trees.

"Jo this is going too far. I mean first a _fifteen-year-old_ girl, now this guy, what, _who_ next?" he said. Jo raised her eyebrows at being questioned.

"Hey just do what your told, you may be my wee cousin but it doesn't mean I wont waste you if you start to get in the way." Alex thought on this and quickly nodded and tied Dean up.

"Oh and I thought I told you on warning him." Jo said getting dangerously close to Louise's face.

"Must have slipped my mind." Louise replied casually, which resulted in Jo back-handing her.

"Do call us when he stirs." Jo said as Alex finished tying Dean to the tree.

Jo and Alex set off walking but Alex turned round and looked sympathetically at Louise.

After about five, ten minutes Dean started to stir.

"Son of a bitch." he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut then opening them again.

"You OK?" Louise asked.

He nodded.

"Good." Louise replied then kicked her shoe at him; it hit him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked, surprised.

Louise shook her head, her eyes tearing slightly but she held them back.

"I told you not to come, I warned you it was a trap, and you still came. You must have broken up with Sarah because Jo would have had her monkey kill me otherwise. You gave up something so precious for someone no one would miss." Louise said trying to keep her voice down as not to alert Jo.

"Look, we would all miss you."

Louise scoffed. "Please you have known me two days? You would have forgotten me and had Sarah. But no, you chose to come into the trap; you know you can't always save everyone." She stated.

Dean sighed, thinking of what to say.

"Yes I know, but I had the chance to save you and I took it, there has been enough blood spilt already, and I promised Sarah yours would not join it." Dean said softy.

Now Louise sighed. "I'm sorry." she said quietly, "It's just, I'm not used to people looking out for me and I would feel awful if something happened to you because of me." a small tear ran down her cheek and Dean would have wiped it away if he could.

She looked down. "Hey," Dean said, making Louise look up at him. "We _are_ going to get out of this, I promise." he said.

Louise nodded and offered a smile.


	27. Cryptic

"Aw Louise I told you to tell me when he woke up." Came Jo's sneering voice.

"Again, must have slipped my mind." Louise replied sarcastically and again, Jo back-handed her.

"Look can you just waste me already because this slapping is getting petty and dead boring." Louise sighed.

Jo just glared at her. Alex let out a snigger and Jo punched his arm, and then looked back at Louise. Alex looked at the ground and Louise almost felt sorry for him.

"Man you're a bitch." Louise said.

Jo just laughed.

"Story of my life." she replied, "now let's get down to business!" she said leaning against a tree.

"Ye' by the way what the hell is 'business'?" Dean asked.

Jo rolled her eyes.

"Well this little love triangle of course, Louise is my bargaining chip so she doesn't have much to do with it." Jo replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Listen, there is no 'love triangle' I love Sarah but I dumped her to save Louise, I don't love you. See no triangle." Dean stated.

Jo's face went rigid. She was about to respond when they all heard footsteps.

Jo pulled a handgun from the waist of her jeans. 'OK, if it's not someone that's with her then who is it?' Louise thought to herself.

Her question was answered when Sarah walked into view. Dean didn't know whether to be glad to see her or afraid of what Jo would do to her.

"Well I guess this is what you get if you make me go all the way back for your jacket, isn't it?"

Sarah asked Dean. She tossed his jacket at him then walked over to Louise.

"You OK?" she asked her. Louise nodded but she felt bad. 'So you have managed to split up Dean and Sarah, well done genius.' she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were reversed when Sarah gave her a small wink. Were they just pretending? Dean didn't know whether Sarah was mad at him or just pretending.

"Tell you what, let's do a swap, you keep Dean, I take Louise. Sounds fare." Sarah said.

Dean felt his heart pang, he though Sarah was mad at him for running away like that.

"Why so willing to through you boyfriend away?" Jo asked a slight sneer detectable in her voice.

"I think I've walked to close to love and I'm not falling in." Sarah replied. It sounded cryptic to Jo, Alex, and Louise, but to Dean it was a message that she hoped he understood.

Sarah wanted more than anything to run into Dean's arms but the only way that they would make it out would to resist and pretend.

"Oh very cryptic aren't we?" Jo sneered. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Just because your brain is too small to understand things doesn't mean I am cryptic." Sarah replied, suppressing a laugh.

"Look can we just get this over with because I for one am starting to get bored." Dean sounded.

"Well it's all up to Jo, so what are we going to do?" Sarah asked Jo.

"If Dean stays then you can take Louise away with you right now." Jo said simply.

Sarah pulled out a knife and made her way over to Louise, "Done." she said then cut Louise's bonds.

Louise stood up but swayed a little. She put one hand on the tree for support.

"We can't just leave Dean here." Louise said to Sarah. Sarah pulled Louise into a hug. She put something in her hand and whispered something in her ear without Jo noticing or hearing. Louise walked over to Dean and knelt down next to him.

"Sorry." she said with tears in her eyes. She put her hand on Dean's, which was tied behind the tree.

She slipped a small knife into his hands and he nodded.

"It's OK, just make sure you're safe." he replied.

Louise stood up and realised that Alex had seen her pass the knife to Dean.

"So are you girls leaving now or do we have to chase you out?" Alex asked, trying to say that he wouldn't tell Jo about the knife.

"We're going." Louise said with one last look at Dean.

"Thanks." She whispered as her and Sarah walked passed Alex.


	28. Waiting

Once they were out of sight and ear-shot, Sarah and Louise turned to each other, "Why did the two of you break up?" Louise asked kind of knowing the answer but asking to make sure.

Sarah gave a small smile.

"Well first of all we didn't actually come here together. Dean came here by himself, but gave me his jacket before he left so I used it as an excuse. Second when I said 'I think I've walked to close to love' it was kind of a code, if you will saying that I still love him, I just hope he understood." she said shaking her head to get rid of the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Louise hugged her.

"We should head back to the Impala." Sarah said, "When Dean escapes that is where he'll head and that's where we'll be." Louise nodded and they set off.

The walk was mainly silent as both girls spent the time deep in their own thoughts, occasionally looking back to see if Dean was there. They eventually reached the Impala.

"How did you get here?" Louise asked looking around for another car.

"Alison, Sam, and Fiona dropped me off." Sarah stated.

Louise nodded understanding.

"I hope he makes it out OK." Louise said.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Me to." she sighed, "Me to."

They stood next to the car waiting. Every so often they would change positions, at first Sarah was leaning against the Impala, then she was on the bonnet, then leaning against the front, left tire, and then finally on the boot. For most of the time Louise was just sitting leaning against the side.

"How long has it been?" Louise asked finally.

Sarah checked her watch.

"Roughly, forty minutes." she sighed.

"Think we should go look for him?" Louise asked Sarah.

"You couldn't have though of that half an hour ago?" came a familiar voice.

Both the girls' heads shot up to see Dean limping towards them, holding his left thigh. Sarah shot off the boot and ran into his arms.


	29. Reuniting

Dean threw the keys to Louise and she opened the boot so she could help Dean with his leg. Sarah breathed deeply to take in his scent. Dean wrapped one hand around her waist and held her to him.

"I'm sorry." he said into her hair.

Sarah shook her head, "Its fine." she said.

They held each other until Louise spoke, "OK I hate to break this up but can I patch Dean up before he bleeds to death?" she asked, putting emphasis on the last three words.

Sarah and Dean separated.

"If you must." Sarah joked.

"Hey by the way where did you get your keys? Jo took them out your pocket." Louise asked, remembering.

"Oh ye', it was Alex, I don't know why but he just gave me them after I knocked Jo out." Dean explained.

Louise smiled.

"I think he is a good kid but Jo made him do that stuff." Louise thought out loud. "right come on before you lose too much blood." Louise insisted.

Sarah helped him to sit on the hood of the Impala. Louise did the same thing she had done to Sarah.

"Look we have no alcohol to give you so the pain will be a bitch." Louise told Dean.

He shook his head, "just get the damn thing out of there." he said.

Once Dean was all patched up everyone got into the car, Sarah was driving, much to Dean's protest but Sarah insisted that she didn't want them all to survive Jo then be killed in a car crash. Dean was in the passengers seat and Louise in the back.

"Hey, I'm sorry I put you through all this." Louise said quietly, looking at her hands.

Sarah and Dean looked at each other confused. "It wasn't your fault." Sarah said soothingly.

Louise shook her head.

"If I had put up more of a fight or _something_ this wouldn't have happened." she said sadly.

"Look it's not you fault that you are fifteen and Jo is, well older." Dean said trying to reassure her.

"but" Louise started but was cut-off by Sarah.

"Man, enough with the blame game. Its nobodies fault!" she said forcefully.

"You're only saying that because Sam said it earlier." Dean mused.

Sarah just shrugged.

"How long we got left?" Dean asked impatiently.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Keep your boxers on, we have about ten minutes left." she said checking her watch.

Dean lent over the seat and whispered something in Sarah's ear. She swatted him away after going bright red. Dean sat back in his seat chuckling. 'I so don't want to know what that was' Louise thought to herself. She looked out the window and slipped into thought. Everyone was quiet until they reached the motel.

Sarah supported Dean because he could hardly walk on his wounded leg. Louise opened the motel room door and Sam, Fiona and Alison's heads all shot up. Louise backed up a little so Sarah could help Dean through the door. Sam took over supporting Dean and helped him over to the bed. When Louise closed the door she was given a hug by Alison then Fiona and then finally Sam.

"How come Ellen and Bobby aren't here?" Sarah asked, sitting down next to Dean, who put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

She snuggled into him, happy to be back in his arms.

"Ellen found a kind of urgent case and Bobby just told us to call when you got back." Sam said, sitting at the table with Fiona.

"So how did you guys get out?" Sam asked.

Everyone told their story. Louise started form being taken by Jo and finished when Dean regained consciousness, then Dean took over. When they had all told their parts the rest of them sat back stunned.

"Right I will go and call Ellen." Alison stated after a few minute of silence.

She walked out the room. Louise smiled to herself. It was nice to see everyone again. Dean was holding Sarah, and Sam was having a thumb wrestle with Fiona.

Louise thought of Alex. What would Jo do if she found out Alex just let Dean escape? Poor Alex, he was just trying to do the right thing. It's not his fault his cousin is a loon.


	30. and Alex?

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in _ages_ but I've been back at school and it's hectic!**

**Sorry, will make up for it with a few more chapters?**

**Lou **

* * *

Louise sighed as Alison came back into the room.

"I told Ellen everything you guys told me. She is glad you are OK and will deal with Jo and Alex." She stated.

"What is Ellen going to do to Alex? He didn't do anything wrong, Jo made him do everything." Louise protested.

Alison smiled knowingly.

"I made a point of telling Ellen that. She said she will go easy on him but he might need to tag along with one of us for a while since Jo and Ellen are his only family." Alison said almost regretfully.

"Oh but he is training to become a hunter, I know he is a little old but according to Ellen he is learning fast." she said trying to make him sound slightly more appealing.

"Look he is about my age so he can come with me. I think he might be a little more comfortable around someone his own age." Louise said.

"I think he is lost and just needs a bit of direction." she sighed.

Everyone exchanged looks but decided it best not to argue, Louise was to head-strong.

"I think the only reason you want him to go with you is because you _fancy_ _him_." Dean wisecracked.

Louise gave him a death glare but went slightly red.

"You better shut up or I will put a bullet in your good leg and wont pull it back out!" she exclaimed.

Dean put his hands up in a mock surrender.

"By the way, how do you get form place to place?" Sam asked, breaking the tension.

Louise smiled to herself.

"Before my dad passed, he made a couple of his best friends swear that if something happened to him, they would look out for me. So if I need to get somewhere I give them a call, simple as that" Louise said proudly.

Everyone smiled, they remembered what it was like being a hunter at that age, but they couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like alone.

"Ok I'd better go call Ellen and let her know what's what." Alison said.

Louise nodded. "What time is it?" Louise asked, making her neck crack.

"OK first that was sounded horrible and second it is… nearing six o'clock." Sam responded.

"Oh it sounds horrible does it?" Louise said slyly and put her hand on her chin, pretending she was going to crack her neck. Sam grimaced.

"You are such a wimp Winchester!" Louise mocked.

Sam threw a pillow at her, from the sofa, which she easily caught. "Oh please." Louise sighed, rolling her eyes.

Sam threw another pillow but this time it hit Alison as she re-entered the room. "Oh you better run." she breathed dangerously quiet.

Alison lunged forward and Sam _just_ dodged her in time. She started chasing him round the motel room until Louise got fed up and stuck her foot out. Sam didn't see and crashed into the bed. Everyone fell about laughing and Louise stuck up her hand for Alison to give her a high-five, which she did.


	31. Suitably Awkward

Once the laughter eventually died down, which took a while, Alison spoke.

"Right Jo just called Ellen; she is going to pick up her and Alex now. After they have talked Ellen will bring Alex here for you to take him under your wing." she said to Louise.

"Or something else." Dean said pretending to cough.

"One more wiseass comment Winchester and I will follow through." she threatened.

Dean would have laughed if he wasn't able to see her eyes, there was no kidding around, she was deadly serious. Once Dean looked suitably sheepish, Louise started talking to Sam, Fiona, and Alison. Sarah and Dean were talking themselves. Once Louise couldn't get out a full sentence without yawning, Alison explained they had gotten three rooms. This is when Dean entered the conversation.

"So there is one for you and your…. friend Alex." he corrected himself, as he saw Louise's muscles twinge to go for her gun.

"Shit!" Louise said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What?" Sam asked. Louise sighed.

"All my stuff is in my bag which is wherever Jo put it." she said running a hand over her face.

"Forget it I will just get new stuff." Louise sighed thinking of some of her fathers things that she wouldn't see again. "I'll just sleep in this stuff tonight and get some new stuff another day." she said.

Everyone nodded. Alison gave Louise the key and told her where the room was. Louise nodded gratefully and made her way to the room.

"Think she'll be OK?" Sarah asked once Louise had gone.

"She'll be fine. She's a big girl and she can outstare Sam so I think she can manage." Fiona joked.

"You had to bring that up." Sam mumbled. Fiona smiled.

"You know I don't mean it though." she said kissing his cheek.

There was a knock on the door. "Saved by the door." Alison sighed getting up.

She smiled when she saw Alex and Ellen standing there. "Hi, come in." Alison said but Ellen shook her head.

"Can't stay, sorry. I just came to drop Alex off and make sure it's OK. Jo is a little…tied up at the moment." she sounded tired.

"Of course it's OK." Alison smiled. She took Alex's bags and sat them on the table. Ellen looked at her watch.

"Sorry I really gotta run." she said and with that she kissed Alex on the forehead and left. Alex was quiet and was just looking at the floor.

"Right Alex, this is Sarah, as I think you gathered, this is my brother Sam and his girl Fiona, and this is Alison." Dean said introducing everyone.

Alex just nodded at everyone. "OK, Alex you are going to be sharing room with Louise." Alison said kindly.

Alex's eyes widened. Alison chuckled.

"It's ok she isn't mad at you and wont tear your guts out as soon as the door is closed. In fact she was sticking up for you earlier and she said you can tag along with her to learn more about hunting." A small sparkle came into Alex's eyes.

"Come on." Alison said picking up Alex's bags.

"I got those." Alex said taking the bags off Alison.

"It speaks." Alison joked and Alex gave a sheepish grin.

Everyone said goodnight and Alison took Alex to his room.

Louise opened the motel room door and smiled slightly when she saw it was Alex. Alex had again turned his full attention to the floor.

"Right will the two of you be OK?" Alison asked the two teenagers.

"We'll be fine Alison. Say goodnight to the others for me." Louise said.

Alison nodded then left. "That is going to be suitably awkward," she muttered as she made her way back down the hall.


	32. We're Cool

"Are you going to come in or are you planning on standing in the doorway all night?" Louise asked and stepped back to let Alex in.

"Em, Jo told me not to but I brought you this back." Alex said just above a whisper as he held up Louise bag.

"Oh thank you." Louise said gratefully and instinctively gave him a kiss on the cheek. Both teenagers fell silent.

"Em…right I am going into the bathroom to change, if you want you change in here and I won't come out until you tell me you're changed." Louise said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Alex nodded and Louise went into the bathroom. She smiled to herself when she closed the door, she didn't know why but she really liked Alex. He kind of made her feel safe, which was weird considering that he sort of helped Jo out a little, but that didn't matter, it was all in the past. She changed then called out to Alex to make sure it was OK to come out. It was and he was in his bed. Louise turned out the light and got into her own bed.

"Night Alex." she said.

"Night." he responded quietly. Louise lay on her side and looked at the silhouette of Alex for a while. She sighed and turned to lie on her back.

"OK you do know your eyes are burning holes in my head." Louise stated.

She heard Alex shift in his bed. "Look about yesterday I'm-" he started but was cut-off by Louise.

"If you say sorry I am going to come over and lamp you one." she said half joking half serious.

Louise got out of her bad and walked over to Alex's. She walked around to the opposite side of where Alex was, and sat down near him. He didn't turn to face her.

"Hey, listen as far as I'm concerned, the past couple of days are just that, past, and that is where they are staying. None of it was your fault." Louise said soothingly.

"Then how come I feel dead guilty?" Alex asked sitting up.

"Because you're human. You are human right?" Louise asked causing Alex to crack a smile. "I said it before and I will say it again and again, _none_ of this was your fault." She could just make out his face; he was still smiling. "My God, please don't tell me I am starting to sound like a shrink." Louise laughed. Alex smiled.

"A little." he said. Louise hit him playfully on the arm.

"You were supposed to say no." she said pretending to be offended.

Alex shrugged then laughed.

"So, we cool?" Louise asked. She could make out a smile on his face.

"Yeah we're cool." he said and put out his hand, even though there wasn't much room between the two Louise took his hand and shook it.

"Good. That will make things a _whole_ lot easier on hunts." she smiled. Alex gaped.

"You mean I will actually get to hunt with you, for real, like Vampires, Demons, Wendigo's, things like that?" he asked like a three year old who was getting a baby brother.

"Yes, _but_ just because I know how boring it is, doesn't mean I wont make you study your brains out, there is a lot of work in hunting." Louise warned tapping his head.

"Yes teach'." Alex said. Louise raised her eyebrows.

"OK don't call me teach' or miss EVER! It's Louise." she reminded him.

She saw Alex nod. Louise yawned again; she had forgotten how tired she was. Alex pushed her so she was lying on the bed then he lay down next to her.

"Been a long day hasn't it?" Alex sighed. Louise yawned again then nodded.

"Yeah it has. Man I'm tired." she said, pushing some stray hair from her eyes.

They both looked up at the ceiling. "You know, I haven't hunted with anyone for nearly five years now, I think it will be good to have a partner again." Louise managed to say without yawning.

"I think we will make a great team." Alex stated.

"Me too." she said. They both fell asleep quite quickly.

Meanwhile

"Well I waited outside the door for a few minutes and I don't think they are going to kill each other." Alison said coming back in and closing the door.

Obviously Fiona had won yet another thumb wrestle.

"That's good. Right I am going in a shower, so if you are gone when I get out then night and I will see you tomorrow." Dean said then went into the bathroom.

They heard the shower turn on. Sam checked his watch.

"Well it's getting late so we'd better turn in." he announced.

"Say night to Dean for us would you?" Sarah nodded.

"See you all in the morning, at some ridiculous time I suppose." she joked.

"Hm and what kind of time is ridiculous to you?" Sam asked. Sarah shrugged but couldn't help a small smile on her face.

"Any time before ten really." she said like it was nothing.

Sam, Fiona, and Alison laughed and with one last nod, left for their room. Sarah lay back on the bed, what a day it had been. It was good that everyone had gotten out OK, well most people. 'Alls well that ends well' she thought. The sound of music lulled her into a deep sleep, which she hadn't had in days.

When Dean came out of the bathroom, he saw Sarah on her side, on the bed, sleeping with an iPod in. He smiled to himself; she was gorgeous when she was sleeping. Dean lay down behind Sarah and gently took the earphones out her ears. He put one in his own ear to see what she was listening to; it was the 3 Doors Down song he had left for her. He smiled again and took the iPod out of her hand and turned it off. Then he snuggled up behind her, putting and arm around her waist and his face in the crook off her neck. Sarah was still asleep but she subconsciously snuggled back. Dean fell asleep, still holding Sarah.


	33. Callum & Derek

Dean groaned and turned onto his back at the rude awakening of someone banging on the motel room door. Sarah stirred beside him and turned to face him

"Time is it?" she asked groggily.

Dean looked at his cell.

"Seven thirty." he moaned. "Coming!" he shouted and the banging stopped.

Dean walked, half asleep, across the room and opened the door.

"This better be good." he grumbled to Louise, who was the person at the door.

Louise rolled her eyes. "Well it is, as a matter of fact. Alex and I are leaving in about…" she looked at her watch, "fifteen minutes." she stated.

Dean woke up fully at this point.

"What? Where? Why?" he asked exasperatedly. Louise just smiled.

"Alex and I are leaving in fifteen minutes." Louise repeated slower.

Dean rolled his eyes, but smirked slightly. "We have caught wind of a case and are heading out to Salt Lake City, Utah. Couple of my dad's mates are coming to get us." she finished then studied for his reaction.

He just smiled. "Do you want us to tag along or do you think you can handle it?" he asked in all seriousness.

Louise smiled wide but shook her head.

"We can manage it, I haven't been hunting as long as you but I know what I'm doing." she said.

Sarah emerged beside Dean, still half asleep, but she had listened to the conversation.

"You sure it's OK to take Alex with you? He could just as easily stay with us." Sarah said.

It didn't feel right leaving such a young girl in charge of an older boy whom she hardy knew at all.

"I'll be fine. I think we will make a great team and him a great hunter." Louise stated almost proudly. Sarah nodded.

"I think you two make a good couple, em pair, em team." Sarah corrected herself. Louise only smiled.

"Thanks, I'm going back to the room to double check we have everything, see you in five/ten minutes." Louise said and with that she walked back to her room.

She opened the door of their room and Alex was doing one last sweep to make sure they had all their things.

"Hey, we got everything?" she asked and Alex nodded. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

'Man he's cute when he smiles.' she thought to herself. She blushed ever so slightly and went over to pick up her bag.

"I'll get it." Alex said and they both reached for the bag at the same time. Their hands touched and they both froze.

They let their hands sit there for about a minute before they took them off. They avoided eye contact with each other, since they were both extremely red.

"We should get our stuff out; the guys will be here to pick us up soon." Louise said breaking the tension.

Alex nodded then picked up his bag. Louise picked up hers and headed out the room. Alex closed the door and took the key to the front desk. Louise went back to Dean and Sarah's room where Alison, Fiona and Sam now where. Alex came in a few minutes later.

"So you guys sleep OK?" Louise asked making conversation.

"Would have been better if those two weren't snogging for half the night." Alison grumbled with her head on her arms.

Fiona glared at Alison but she just stuck out her tongue and put he head back in her arms. Everyone sniggered.

"So looks like you're the only one that isn't coupled up Alison, we're gonna need to find you a boyfriend." Dean said.

Fiona rolled her eyes. Louise's muscles twined again for her gun, but she decided to let it side.

"Actually she has a boyfriend, Hayden. We normally hunt with him but we needed to come here, and there was another case so he is away doing that." Fiona replied simply.

Dean looked taken aback. "OK then." he said sheepishly.

There was a knock at the door and Louise sprang up to get it. When she opened the door her face lit up and she embraced the two guys.

"How have you been Lou?" the taller one of the two asked, as they pulled apart.

He was quite young, late teen's maybe, absolutely gorgeous, and had short brown**/**black hair and brown eyes.

"I've been good Callum, you?" she asked embracing the second man.

He was not as tall, older, late twenties, and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Not to bad, Derek has been driving me up the wall as usual but apart form that good." Callum replied.

"Glad to hear it. What about you Derek how've you been?" Louise asked. He smiled.

"Apart from Callum always heading into trouble I've been not bad, loads of cases but we've handled them." he said earning a pretend shocked look form Callum.


	34. You Shoot I Shoot

"Right," Louise said turning to the others to do the introductions. "Callum, Derek," she said indicating the men. "Meet Dean, Sarah, Sam, Fiona, Alison, and last but defiantly not least Alex. Alex is my new partner." Louise said proudly.

"Or boyfriend." Callum whispered in her ear, but loud enough so the others could hear.

Louise just swatted his arm but she and Alex both went a whole new shade of red.

"OK how come when he says it you just hit his arm, but when I say it you threaten to shoot me?" Dean asked offended.

Louise sniggered. "Well, what can I say they have more charm than you." she said.

Dean looked like his ego had been knocked down about 10 points.

Dean scoffed, "Yeah I bet." he muttered under his breath.

Derek and Callum laughed.

"Wouldn't get on the wrong side of her," Callum stated motioning to Louise, "she aint joking when she says she'll shoot you." he said rubbing his shoulder.

Derek chuckled. "Yeah how long did it take to get that out, half an hour?" he asked. Callum groaned,

"Don't remind me." he moaned, thinking of the pain.

"Hey Louise, if you'd shoot Dean I'd shoot you." Sarah said to Louise jokingly.

Alison put her head in her hands, sensing what was coming.

"If You shoot her, I'll shoot you." it was Callum to Sarah. "You shoot her, I'll shoot you." Dean to Callum.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Derek to Dean.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Sam to Derek. How long could this last?

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Callum to Sam.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Fiona to Callum.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Louise to Fiona.

"You shoot her, I shoot you." Sam to Louise.

"You shoot her, I shoot you." Alex to Sam.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Fiona to Alex.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Louise to Fiona.

"You shoot her, I shoot you." Sam to Louise.

"You shoot her, I shoot you." Derek to Sam. Can't be much longer?

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Dean to Derek.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Alex to Dean.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Sarah to Alex.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Louise to Sarah.

"You shoot her, I shoot you." Fiona to Louise.

"You shoot her, I shoot you." Alex to Fiona.

"You shoot her, I shoot you." Sam to Alex. On and on and on.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Callum to Sam.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Sarah to Callum.

"You shoot him, I shoot you." Derek to Sarah.

"OK! Callum would get shot three times, so would Derek, Alex, Sam, Fiona, Dean, and Sarah. Louise, you would be shot four times, now can we stop before someone actually draws their gun and I have a massacre on my hands?" Alison finally said, raising her head from her hands, where it had been since the argument started.

There were two sides, Louise, Alex, Callum, and Derek against, Dean, Sarah, Sam, and Fiona.

"My bad." Louise said.


	35. Time To Say Goodbye

"I think we'd better hit the road soon, don't want more people to get killed 'cause the two of you weren't there to stop it." Derek said. Louise nodded.

"Yeah and on the way we can stop war and world hunger." Louise said sarcastically.

Callum hit her on the back of the head. "No more sarcasm from you young lady." he warned but playfully.

"Yeah because you are _so_ much older than me, 4 years." Louise reminded him, hitting him back.

"He's right though, we should hit the road." she said, all joking aside.

Sam, Sarah, and Alison nodded in agreement.

"It was great meeting you and I hope we see each other again." Sarah said, giving Louise a hug.

"And you watch out for her." she said to Alex, also giving him a hug.

Louise said goodbye to everyone else, giving Fiona, Alison, and Sam a hug. She walked over to Dean.

"Hey, thanks for saving my ass back up at the Wendigo place." she said.

Dean shrugged. "If I didn't I think those guys would have my ass." he said, motioning to Callum and Derek, who were talking to everyone else.

Louise looked round and smiled then turned back to Dean. "Yeah I'm sure they would." she said, laughing slightly.

"You take care of yourself, and Alex." Dean said, smiling. Louise nodded.

"I will." Dean pulled her into a hug.

She pulled back. "I'll call if a case gets out of hand." she promised.

Dean nodded. They walked back to the others and Louise exchanged phone numbers with everyone. Louise and Alex picked up their bags.

"I'm really glad I met you all and I hope we see each other again soon." Louise said as she stood at the open door.

Callum and Derek were at the truck and Alex was waiting for Louise.

"Don't worry, we will." Alison said, almost certainly.

Louise nodded and made her way to the truck.

"You OK?" Alex asked her when she reached him. She just nodded. They put their bags in the back of the truck and got in, neither of them sure if they actually would see them again.

Louise felt Callum's stare through the rear-view mirror but didn't meet his gaze, as they pulled away from the motel.

Dean closed the door after everyone had watched the truck until was out of sight.

"Well we'd better find a case as well." Dean suggested. Sam shrugged.

"Suppose your right." he sighed getting his laptop out to research.

Alison did the same. "Oh no." Alison sighed, reading further into the document.

They had been researching for about half an hour.

"What? Is everything OK?" Dean asked, wondering if she had found a case.

Alison shook her head. "I think there is a Shtriga in Montana." she said quietly.

Everyone was quiet, they all hated Shtriga's, especially Dean.

Sam spoke, "Em I think I've found a, well I don't know, but there are killings in Iowa, they all seem to be girls in their early twenties, brunette, all in the same town." Sam stated.

Dean sighed. "And how do we know it's not just a cereal killer?" he asked, clearly agitated that they had found two cases.

"All windows and doors locked form the inside, alarms on. It reminds me of that case, couple of years ago, ugly ass painting, wee girls doing it all, the…Merchant family. Maybe it's a thing like that. Also there was a strange, thick, black substance found there; ectoplasm" Sam suggested.

Dean sighed running a hand over his face. "Looks like we're going to need to split up." he said sadly.

He knew it was going to be him and Sammy going one way and the girls going the other. It was virtually inevitable. Sarah walked over to where Dean was sitting on the bed and sat with him. She buried her face in his shoulder, taking in the cinnamon and leather smell, like it was the last time she would be able to do so.

Everyone was in their own thoughts until Alison spoke, "I could maybe get Hayden to do one of the cases." she suggested hopefully.

Sarah smiled into Dean's shoulder at the gesture but it wasn't fair. Dean put his arm around Sarah and brought her closer. He wasn't sure if Sarah could manage being apart again; hell he wasn't sure if he could.

"Look, me Alison and Fiona will take the Shtriga, you guys the UNFO." Sarah said pulling back from Dean after going through it all in her head. "None of us like the situation but we all know it's going to be like this in the end." she said, her voice sounding worn and tired and her eyes were glazed over with tears.

"UNFO?" Dean enquired with a confused look. Sarah gave a slight laugh.

"Unidentified non flying object." she stated.

Dean chuckled at her attempt to bring humour to the situation.

"We should probably pack our things." Fiona suggested heavy-heartedly.

Everyone nodded reluctantly and Fiona, Alison, and Sam went to their room to pack. Dean kept stealing glances at Sarah; she looked how he felt, tired and sad. Neither Dean nor Sarah spoke for a while. Dean finally initiated conversation.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked catching Sarah's arm gently and turning her to face him.

She looked at him with sad eyes then at the floor. Dean lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, she looked at him for a moment then hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest and started to cry gently.

"I don't know if I can handle being apart again." she wept into his chest. Dean held her tighter.

"I know." he soothed, trying not to cry himself. "I know."

After a while, Sarah pulled back and wiped her tears. "We should finish packing before the three of them give us hell for not being quicker." Sarah said.

Dean gave a slight chuckle and nodded. They didn't really talk whilst they finished packing. They left the room and went to put their stuff in the vehicles. Dean slung his duffel in the back of the Impala and Sarah placed her in the back of the truck.


	36. The Final Chapter

**A/N: So here we are, the final chapter. Thank you to all of you who read this and I am truly sorry I didn't kill Jo ****BUT****, I am planning a sequel and…maybe…Jo will be in it…and maybe…she will…DIE!!! I am not making any promises though. So here is the very short, final chapter!**

**Lou **

Sam, Alison, and Fiona exited their room and headed for the parking lot. They saw Sarah and Dean kissing.

Sam sighed. "I feel bad about breaking them up but these cases are urgent." he pointed out.

The girls nodded knowing he was right. They walked over and put their own stuff where it was to go. Dean and Sarah separated after one last hug. Alison sat in her truck waiting for the couples to say goodbye, she though of Hayden and how the case went.

She jumped slightly as Fiona and Sarah got in, both wiping tears away.

"You guys going to be alright?" Alison asked the girls as they pulled away behind the Impala.

They nodded unconvincingly but Alison let it slide. They came to a T-junction and they were to go opposite ways. Alison flashed her lights and Dean his hazards as a way of saying goodbye.

Dean pulled the Impala away and the girls watched sadly as it went further out of sight. It disappeared behind a hill. Alison pulled the truck in the opposite direction of the Winchesters and drove away. They were all wishing that they would meet up again soon.

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it's over!! Keep a look out for the next story. It will be called…Rollerghoster!!**

**Till then**

**Enjoy Fan Fiction!!!!**

**Louise!!!**

**X **


End file.
